Diesel
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Speed and Trixe meet a brother and sister team of mechanics while on their way to a race. They are in a auto war with a crooked dealership around the way. Can they lend a hand and teach the crookies how to play nice?


Disclaimer: Diesel Fuel and the Fuel family, plus her shop are mine. That's it.  
  
  
  
Team Racer was on the road again. They were in American on their way to the Texas Longhorn 500. Speed was going to compete there and he planned to win the $700,000 prize money. It would pay for the alterations that had to be made to the Mach 5 for the terrain of Texas' land.  
  
At the moment, they were driving along a country road about say, a little ways from Pampan. Pops, Sparky Spirdle had gone ahead to the hotel while Speed and Trixe were just going for a drive. Trixe was taking pictures when she caught sight of a woman and her child stuck on the side of the road. Their car was in the dirt just off the road and they were sitting on the side of it.  
  
" Speed, pull over, those people need help." She said pointing.  
  
Speed looked over to the side and spotted them. He stopped the car behind them and jumped out to see if he could help.  
  
" Excuse us Miss? Can we help you with your car?" Trixe asked.  
  
" Oh thank you! We've been here for an hour waiting for a car. Ours ran off the road after the brakes wouldn't work. Thank goodness we weren't going very fast." The lady said standing up and holding the baby boy in her arms.  
  
" The brakes wouldn't work? Do you mind if I take a look?" Speed asked.  
  
" No. Not at all." She said.  
  
Speed went over to the front of the car and kneeled down to check the brake cables. His eyes narrowed as he could see them hanging from a small hole in the car cover. They were cut deliberately.  
  
While Speed was checking the brake cable, Trixe sent out the robot pigeon. She was looking for some place they could go. She sent it up the road for about 10 miles. She turned on the screen to see what it found.  
  
" Speed! There's a gas station and a mechanic's shop just a few miles up the road! We could give them a ride!" She said.  
  
" Sure Trix! C'mon miss." He trailed.  
  
" Mrs. Paraffin. This is my son Max. And we'd appreciate it so much!" She said smiling.  
  
*******************  
  
It didn't take long to reach the shop on the side of the road. The shop looked like it had been in a war. The red, green and white paint was covered with graffiti. One of the windows was busted up. One of the gas pumps was missing; a black ring and signs of damage near it indicated it had been blow up.  
  
At first they were discouraged about going in; thinking maybe it was closed down. But then some people came out of the shop on the side of the gas station. A boy and a girl. They looked alike so they guessed they were related or maybe twins.  
  
The boy looked to be about Speed's age. His hair was black and straight and his eyes were a dark brown. His skin was a mudd-brown and he looked like he could hurt someone. He looked like a grease monkey from all the oil and grease on his white shirt and jeans. He carried a large monkey wrench in his hand.  
  
The female next to him had the same colored hair, skin and eyes. She was dressed in blue jean overalls and an extremely dirty, used-to-be white shirt. Around her shoulder was a fire hose. They looked like they were ready to fight.  
  
" Hey, this lady's car broke down on the rode and we were hoping you could- "  
  
" We told your friends at the dealership and we'll tell ya here! This is ma auto shop! Now get off ma land!" The girl said.  
  
" Wait! We don't want to start any trouble! We're not who you think we are!" Trixe said waving her hands.  
  
" Tell it to tha hose sista!" She said turning on the hose full blast.  
  
They ducked the blast of the fire hose. The large male went after Speed. He swung the large wrench in his direction. Speed rolled out of the way and kicked him behind his knee. He fell down and dropped the wrench.  
  
Speed quickly pinned him down.  
  
***************  
  
While Speed was dealing with the male, Trixe dealt with the female. She tackled her and took the hose away. She pinned her down to the ground. The girl thrashed and cursed, but she could not get up.  
  
" Now hold on just a minute! I don't know who you think we are, but we're not trying to hurt you!" She said.  
  
" Could'of fooled me." The girl said from under her.  
  
" I'll let you go if you promise not to attack us again." She said.  
  
" Forget it! You're not taking my shop away from me!!" She yelled.  
  
" We don't wanna take your shop miss! We just came because that lady and her son have a broken down car and they need your help." She said.  
  
" Huh?" She said looking up.  
  
Trixe let her stand up and she looked over to the woman and son in the Mach 5. Mrs. Paraffin got out of the car with Max and walked over to them.  
  
" Diesel!!!" Max chirped running over to the female.  
  
She scooped the little boy up and placed him on her hip. He attached himself to her side and rested his head on her shoulder. The female he called 'Diesel' looked over to his mother.  
  
" They aren't here to cause you any trouble Diesel. I need you to fix my car." She said.  
  
" Diesel?!" Speed and Trixe said.  
  
" Yeah, that's my name. Diesel. Are they with you Mrs. Paraffin?" She asked; jerking a thumb in Speed and Trixe's direction.  
  
" Yes, they helped me." She said.  
  
" Oh. S'okay Tank." Diesel said.  
  
The male being held down by Speed stopped fighting and Speed let him stand up. He dusted himself off and picked up his wrench. Shooting a quick glare at Speed, he went to stand by Diesel.  
  
" Go'won inside Mrs. Paraffin. We'll take care of yer car in there." She said nodding her head in the direction of the shop behind her.  
  
" Thank you Diesel. Come along Max." She said.  
  
" Oh..! Can't I stay with Diesel?! Please?!" He begged.  
  
" Diesel has work to do Max." She said.  
  
" S'alright Mrs. Paraffin. Max won't get in the way. He's a big help." Diesel said shifting the boy's weight a little.  
  
She was about to argue, but decided against it. Her little boy seemed to enjoy the mechanic's company and she needed a brake. So she went to the shop to rest.  
  
******************  
  
Diesel looked over to Speed and Trixe. She was analyzing them. They could fight, she knew that. They could be lying to her and Mrs. Paraffin and Max, and still be working for the dealership.  
  
" Who are you?" She asked sharply.  
  
" I'm Speed Racer, and this is my friend Trixe. We're not here to cause trouble. Honest." He said.  
  
" Whatever. Just go inside and don't touch nothing." She said turning and walking to the shop.  
  
*******************  
  
" What's with her?"  
  
Speed and Trixe were walking towards the shop everyone had gone in. Trixe asked a good question. Apparently, this Diesel person didn't like them at all. She seemed to think they were a threat. They had never met before, so he wondered why.  
  
" No idea. I've never seen her before." He said.  
  
" She said something about us taking away her land. Think someone's been hassling her?" She asked.  
  
" Maybe. I would ask, but I don't wanna get sprayed again." He said smiling.  
  
" Ditto." She said laughing as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: S'it for chappy 1. Don't worry. I don't intend to pair Speed up with Diesel. There probably won't be any romance in this story. But there will be some humor. And someone might have an A-Team flashback along the way. Adios!! 


End file.
